detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Wealthy Daughter Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Akaoni Village Fire Festival Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Victory Flag Tearing Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' 'Part 1' A billionaire hosts a birthday gala for his daughter Reika and the famous Detective Mouri is the celebrity guest of honor. But when one of Reika's handsome young suitors turns up dead, the remaining guests are suspects for murder. |} The stakes are soon raised, as Ran becomes a target for the assassin's sinister game. |} Before Conan can crack the case, yet another victim is discovered. |} With only a small group of friends remaining, who is behind these birthday brutalities? 'Part 2' When a beautiful heiress is murdered on her birthday, Conan springs into action to solve the baffling crime. The painful past of every suspect must be brought to light. Opening these old wounds is the only way to bring the killer to justice! 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer is Takashi Ichieda. Two years ago Mrs. Yone's granddaughter, Yaeko, died by drowning when she went searching for Reika and Nikaido, who were stranded in a small isle in the sea. It turned out they took her swimming supplies and left her to die; Ichieda noticed the odd situation when Yaeko's body was found and asked them about it, but they denied everything and said they had not even seen Yaeko. Ichieda, who actually was in love with Yaeko, kept his bad feelings to himself until Reika's 24th birthday. After isolating the group in the mansion, he first kidnapped Reika and kept her hostage in one of the bathrooms, bound and gagged inside a covered bath tub, getting everything ready so she would slowly drown. The proof of this is Reika disappeared around 10 PM but she wasn't killed until 5 or 6 AM which means the she was left for 7 or 8 hours before her death. Second proof is her clothes, they couldn't possibly get that wet, no matter how much she struggled. Third proof is the duct tape and rope on the corpse. Ichieda switched the faucet and shower so that he could fill the bath quietly. To prevent somebody finding the corpse in the tub, he burned out the bulbs beforehand to keep people from coming through. Ichieda checked the bathtub himself and told the others that Reika is not there to fool them. He then created his alibi by staying with Kogoro all the time. Then he confronted Nikaido, and when he admitted his share of guilt, Ichieda drowned him outside with his own hands and left his lifeless body there. He used the air conditioners and microwaves to turn off the lights by themselves. First, he set all the air conditioners to turn on at a set time using their remote controls. Then, he set the microwaves so that they turn on at the same time as well. When the time came, the electricity usage of the mansion will suddenly spark and the breaker will overload making the lights go out. The proof is that the remote controls still display the timer as set to 12:30, which is when the lights went out. Also, Conan heard the sound of the microwave. The microwaves there operate with dials so they will still work even without electricity. Another proof is when Conan touch the microwave, it was warm. Lastly, a little while before the lights went out, Ichieda went into the kitchen to pretend to search for Reina. He could easily set the microwaves when no one is looking. After turning off the lights, Ichieda broke a window in the dark and made it look like the killer ran away so that they will give chase. He then took the unguarded Ran to the kitchen and tried to drown her. He even drugged her beforehand so that she wouldn't be able to struggle. When he put the pill in, he could have turned the cup, moved the spoon, or done any number of things to identify the cup. All he had to was to avoid it. Also, it didn't matter who took the cup. It just happens that Ran was the one who took the drugged cup. The attack on Ran wasn't intended to be fatal; he only needed a witness to throw suspicions off himself (by making everyone believe that the assassin was an outside), and evidence that the assassin had killed Reika in the same fashion. Few later, a still kidnapped Reika drowned in the tub, and Ichieda pulled her lifeless body and left it next to said tub for everyone to find. The proof that only Ichieda can commit the murder is the water on his undershirt. All of the suspects in fact have water on their shirts. However, the water on Goujo's sleeve is from when he washed his hands and the water on Mifune's collar is from when he washed his face. On the other hand, Ichieda's elbow got water. This is the proof that he took his jacket first before water got on them. He took his jacket so that it wouldn't get wet when he commit the murder. His elbows are wet because he rolled his sleeves up. Names The surnames of the suspects/members of the sailing club all have numbers; 一(ichi), or one, for Ichieda, 二（ni),or two, for Nikaidou,三(san),three, for Mifune, 四(yon), or four, for Yotsui, 五(go), five, for Gojou, 六(roku), six, for Rokuda, and 七(nana),seven, for Nanao. BGM listing 'Part 1' 'Part 2' See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki